


Happy Birthday Daniel LaRusso

by RosaMacchio



Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [2]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Botton Daniel, Daniel LaRusso Doctor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Johnny Lawrence Pilot, M/M, Top Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: au: it's Daniel's birthday and apparently johnny has forgotten his best friend's birthday
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Series: One-Shot Daniel LaRusso [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Birthday Daniel LaRusso

**Author's Note:**

> clarification this fic I did since 2009 only that I edited the characters for Daniel and Johnny so I am so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes . 
> 
> I decided in the end to change it for Daniel and Johnny sorry

Today I had a bad day, today I lost a patient in the operating room, he was bleeding internally after a car crash, I tried to stop the bleeding, but I couldn't, it was too late, even though it wasn't my fault, I know I'm going to have this importance in not being able to save him.

Johnny will tell me that it wasn't my fault, that I did everything I could to save him, but I'll still feel guilty every time he can't save someone.

Johnny is my best friend since we were children, he works as a pilot, he always supports me when I need him most when I am feeling guilty or when I am depressed when I lose people, as I would like Johnny to be more than my friend, but I know that it is impossible because he is not gay and will not be able to reciprocate.

Why if I Dr. Daniel LaRusso is in love with the great Johnny Lawrence, since we were children and I have had to hide this love so as not to lose their friendship.

Today I am sad since it is my birthday, Johnny has not called me to congratulate me, I know that I should not feel that way since Johnny is surely flying a plane and he has not had time to call, I really understand, I just want to hear his voice , even if it's to wish me a happy birthday.

Now I was walking towards my house that I shared with Johnny, apart from the fact that we are friends, we shared the same house since our jobs were very close, and then Johnny spends his time traveling a lot so that he can buy a house for himself, that's why we are roommates.

I sigh exhausted when I finally got home, the only thing I wanted was a very cold drink, and sleep a week of the day so tired that I had, I go in and go immediately for some whiskey and I look around and it was empty, I'm sure Johnny is traveling to I don't know where, I have a quick drink and I went to my room starting to take off my shirt and he was lucky I was wearing it.

When he got to my room I was shocked, I was lying there naked, Johnny looking at me with a smile on his face, all the fatigue disappeared to see him like that in my bed and I blush to see him as he brought him into the world.

"Happy birthday Daniel" he said smiling at me, with his bright smile, but I did not get out of my astonishment to see him in my bed naked.

"What does this mean Johnny?" I asked when my voice finally came out.

"Well, it's your birthday Daniel I thought it was obvious" he replied as if he had been a five-year-old boy.

"I know, but why are you in my bed naked?" I asked already tired, the only thing I wanted was to sleep, he watched as he stood up and turned to me and I brought saliva and tried not to blush at the proximity of him.

"I thought it was obvious to you Daniel, I'm your birthday present" he smiled at me, I was shocked by what he said and I gulped nervously.

"What?" I asked again in a daze and I look at how Johnny smiles at me before kissing me. I am paralyzed, in no million years did I think that Johnny Lawrence would kiss me.

He spent a lot of time kissing me until he broke away from the kiss and saw me again, I was speechless because of what just happened.

“I love you Daniel, I have loved you since we were children, I hid these feelings thinking that you did not correspond to me, but I could not take any more hiding them and that is why I decided that today would be the day that I tell you my feelings I love you Daniel LaRusso and always I will, I will never let someone hurt you, when you lose a patient I will always be with you to console you and love you I will never leave you alone in your most difficult and painful moments why I love you I only hope that one day you will reciprocate. let me kiss him now and he looks at me in shock a second before kissing back.

"I also love you Johnny the same since I was a child I felt things for you, but out of fear I did not tell you I would rather have your friendship than lose it, but I see that I am wrong since you love me too, thank you very much for loving me Johnny" I answered Feeling the tears of happiness about to fall in my eyes and I see how Johnny smiles at me and hugs me I return the hug with force, fearing that he would disappear.

"I'm here Daniel, I'm never going to disappear love" he replied as if he read my mind and my grip, I just hid my head in his naked chest and that made him ask something that crossed my mind.

"And why are you undressing?" I asked and looked up to see a wicked smile on his face and I just flinched.

"Oh it was to surprise you and boy did it work since you were in shock, it was also like that to make love to you" he smiled at me with a malicious smile I just blush at his words and before I know it he is devouring my mouth making me moan Pleasure.

Immediately he lays me down on the bed undressing as fast as possible I just looked at him very surprised since I had never seen Johnny so possessive and somehow that is very exciting and that made my member get bigger and that Johnny sees it and smiles at me.

"Apparently someone needs attention there" I look at his gaze on my penis and then I feel his lips starting to suck me and I just moan with pleasure as I run my hands through his hair.

"Oh Johnny" I moaned his name, observing in his eyes a lust that I did not think I had and he continued without stopping for a second to suck her I just moaned more and more, especially when I feel that he puts two lubricated fingers in my ass that made me moan more standing tall and listening to Johnny's muffled laugh at my cock.

I do not know how long it took to suck it, until he separated his mouth from him and his fingers from my entrance that made me moan of sadness, immediately I feel his lips to mine and he kisses me.

"Don't be sad Daniel, the best will come, trust me" he told me I just looked at him shyly that made him smile more.

"Of course I trust you Johnny" I said in a low voice before I saw him kiss my forehead and he began to prepare his cock with the lubricant.

When he is ready he begins to lie on top of me with a delicacy when he begins to penetrate me I only get weak moans until I feel him inside me making a great moan of pleasure, I observe how Johnny smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead before starting to ram me.

I never thought that I would feel this wonderful feeling that Johnny made me his and much less that he loves me as I love him, I must be dreaming, but I know it is real because of the way he makes love to me and his wonderful touches I feel his mouth in mine and kisses me I return the kiss.

"What do you think so much about my love?" he asked me as he kept thrusting and kissing all over my body.

"In that this seems not real, it seems as if it were a dream" I confessed looking at him sadly and immediately he kisses me I let myself be done, happy feeling his lips on mine, while I feel that his hand caresses my member that makes me release a great I moan with pleasure and I watch him smile mischievously at me.

"With this it is more than confirmed that it is real and it is not a dream Daniel, I am here with you my love and I will always trust me" he smiled giving me another kiss and I reciprocated the kiss.

"I will always trust you Johnny I will always trust you" I answered panting and I was not going to take the thrusts anymore and that wonderful hand caressing my penis I was not going to take it anymore and as seeing a look of pleasure Johnny answered me.

"Cum my beloved here I am with you I will never leave you, I love you Daniel" with those words I start to come in his hand screaming his name, immediately I notice how his orgasm enters me, when our orgasms ended, Johnny left me and then lie down next to me and he brings me closer to his chest I just snuggle putting my head where his heart is and I smile.

"And you thought you liked your birthday present Daniel" he smiled at me, stroking my hair gently and I sighed happily.

"It was the best gift of my life, thank you very much Johnny" I smiled giving him a big kiss.

"All I want is to see you are happy Daniel, I love you so much" he replied giving me a kiss on my forehead and covering us with the sheets.

"I love you too Johnny and thank you for making me happy" I smiled even more and he returned the smile.

"I do it because I love you and I always will Daniel LaRusso" he smiled at me and I already close my eyes from exhaustion "now sleep that you have had a great day today, I will take care of your dreams”he kept telling me.

"I love you Johnny" that was the last thing I said before falling asleep but not before hearing Johnny tell me that he put a huge smile on my face.

"I love you too Daniel, happy birthday"  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading


End file.
